The Evil Flashbacks
by TheFrizzyGirl
Summary: Isabella was under a spell and was about to turn evil and her real self hidden in her own worse flashback. Four groups will enter her flashback and make her good again and maybe Papa Smurf will tell his worse secret. Rated K for the Minion Song. :P I also decided to add Panicky Smurf in Chapter 2 until the end. Double :P
1. Chapter 1: The Worse Spell

It was a normal and sunny day in the village. A girl with wavy hair tied up with a low ponytails with her dress and shoes (while her dress also has golden buttons and a golden belt) all green and three light colored freckles on her cheeks (but cannot be seen, can only be seen in the mirror). She was a smurfette that suddenly appeared in Papa Smurf's lab. Her name was Isabella Garcia Smurfio. A lot of smurfs fell for her and a few for Smurfette. She was gonna take her morning walk and asked Handy (since she has a crush on him) the same question everyday. But when she was on her way to the forest, she saw Handy and Hefty building a fort for the smurflings. "Hey guys, whatcha doin" she said.

"Oh hi there Isabella say you know where my hammer is? I lost it after getting some wood near the Great Oak" Handy said. "Maybe it is near the Great Oak" Sassette said. "Okay, hope we find it fast" Snappy said. As they went into the Great Oak to find Handy's hammer, Brainy told them that Gargamel was spotted walking in the forest finding ingredients.

As they were looking around the Great Oak, Nat accidentally stepped on something. "Ouch! That hurts. Hey, I stepped on Handy's hammer" Nat said. "Wait, did I just say Handy's hammer?" Nat asked. All of them nodded and then Handy picked it up. "Boy I can't wait to play in our fort" Snappy said excitedly.

"Yes, but I am excited to eat all of you" a strange voice said. As they nervously turned around they saw Gargamel with a net in his hands. "Gargamel!" All the smurfs said. They ran and scream for help until a few minutes after chasing, Gargamel caught Isabella and Sassette. "Oh No! He got Isabella and Sassette" Handy said. "We must get Papa Smurf" Hefty said. The remaining smurfs ran towards the village and try to get Papa Smurf.

* * *

While inside Gargamel's hovel, he was done with a potion in a bottle and was about to spray Isabella with it. He opened the cage and grabbed the two smurfettes. As Gargamel only sprayed Isabella, Handy, Hefty, Brainy, Papa Smurf and the smurflings came. "Gargamel, let those smurfs go" Papa Smurf said. "Papa Smurf look" Slouchy said. They saw Isabella suddenly asleep in Gargamel's hands and her hair about to turn yellow.

"Oh No! She is about to turn evil" Hefty said. They made Gargamel trip because of Azrael chasing them. As they carried the two smurfettes with their arms, they were running towards the lab. All the smurfs saw them running and started heading towards the lab too. After a few minutes of silence, Papa Smurf suddenly came out of the lab.

"Whats the matter with Isabella, Papa?" Clumsy asked. "She was sprayed with a potion that made her evil and he real self stuck in her worse flashback. We must form four groups to search the real her in her worse flashback" Papa Smurf said.

The smurfs gathered around the speaking mushroom. "I need 4 members in each group. I will be in Group 1 so who will come with me?" Papa asked. "We will Papa Smurf" the smurflings shouted. "Okay, I will choose the following members for the other groups. So Handy, Hefty and Grouchy will be Group 2, Smurfette, Vanity and Farmer will be Group 3 and lastly Lazy, Greedy and Brainy will be Group 4, understood" Papa Smurf announced. "YES PAPA SMURF!" the groups shouted.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I sure hope that this story will go well unlike my other stories :(**


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashback vein

**Thanks to FrittzyCrazy's review I feel confident in updating this story, no more feeble hands :).**

* * *

Panicky was walking with a scared face. He heard Papa Smurf and a few smurfs talking inside his lab. He was about to attend the meeting but scared because of many smurfs that formed a crowd.

* * *

Panicky's Flashback...

_I was like walking with Scardey and he tries to convince me that I should be a little brave and don't be a little well... panicky. We were on our way to the meeting until a lot of smurfs came and bumped me, I started running away._

End of flashback...

* * *

He was about to go to Papa's lab but found a weird machine next to Isabella. Panicky sat on a chair and put on a weird looking helmet attached to the machine on his head. He closed his eyes and then a few seconds later, he fell fast asleep. A few minutes later, Papa Smurf came out with the four groups but suddenly saw Panicky sleeping in one of the 12 chairs.

"Oh No! Panicky must have saw it and accidentally went to Isabella's flashbacks" Handy said in surprise. "We now must enter in Isabella's flashbacks with two mission. One is to return Isabella back to normal and two too save Panicky" Papa Smurf announced. The 12 smurfs now sat on the chairs (well, except for Lazy) and put on the helmets so they can also enter in Isabella's flashbacks. As the smurfs were still sleeping, they now arrived at the strangest place. Inside that place there was a vein that leads to the brain.

"Wow, I guess this is her flashback vein" Brainy said. The four groups went into different flashbacks and started the search. The first group went into the flashback when they first met the minions. The second group went into the flashback when they made the musical countdown. The third group went into the flashback when they met Phineas and Ferb. And lastly the fourth group went into the flashback when they had the best summer.

* * *

**Sorry it is short.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Created Isabella?

Panicky went into the first flashback and tried to find a way home. "Aww man! the portal thing closed, now I have to find a way out of here now" Panicky grumbled. He walk and walk around the village to find a way out. After a few minutes of walking, he finally saw Isabella hiding behind Papa's lab which look like that she is spying. "Hey what are you doing here Isabella?" Panicky asked.

"Shhhhh! Papa Smurf is creating me" Isabella hushed. After she said that, Panicky was shocked to find out that it wasn't Gargamel who created her.

"Papa Smurf created you! But how" he asked.

"Just watch the flashback" she said. Panicky nodded in fear and watch the flashback. Papa was molding a girl made out of blue clay that often look like her but in her evil mode.

"Okay the last thing to do is drop this thing into my biggest pot" Papa spoke. He dropped the molded clay into the big pot and started stirring it. He knew that it could take a few hours of stirring in order to make her. 2 hours past then Papa Smurf's hand was exhausted. He now cranked up a crank and then came out a cage-like platform with a smurfette with a reddish dress, red leather boots, dirty blonde hair and a golden rig with blue and white gems that formed a belt. Papa Smurf was happy in seeing the smurfette but knew that he had to make her evil first before turning her to good. The platform finally came up and the smurfette started opening her purple eyes. She also has dark freckles in her cheeks which can be seen. she stood up ad started saying something (actually I forgot to say that all of them were still smurflings).

"Hey, what the smurf is this place" the smurfette asked.

"You are in my lab. And my name is Papa Smurf" Papa introduced.

"My name is Isabella Garcia Smurfio" she introduced angrily. She started running towards the door until she was knocked by the door, just as Papa thought. He suddenly called Hefty to come in his lab.

"Hefty, bring this smurfette to Dabbler's clinic please" Papa asked.

"Sure Papa Smurf, by the way, I never seen a smurfette before and a beautiful smurfette" Hefty mumbled. Papa knew she was attractive to the other smurfs. Hefty came running out of the door and suddenly bumped into Handy.

"Hey what the smurf are you doing Hefty" Handy asked in his childish voice. Handy now notice the beautiful smurfette in his arms. "I think we have to bring her to Dabbler's clinic" Handy said.

'Yes! Now come on" Hefty commanded. The two smurfs rushed towards Dabbler's clinic. On the way, a lot of smurfs were outside and saw the two of them running, so they followed. Soon all the smurfs were watching out of the window of what is happening inside the clinic.

"Okay okay, it is done. She is not evil anymore" Dabbler said. A few minutes of waiting, the smurfette now turned into her good form (which is the one when she wears all green, or see it in Chapter One). She woke up and now started getting of the bed. She was so beautiful the smurfs all sighed. Even Dabbler sighed.

"Oh so that is why" Panicky said.

"Just watch the others later" Isabella hushed.

A few minutes past and the flashback Papa Smurf and the smurfling Isabella went for a talk. "Okay, I created you so you can be the firs smurfette in all the history. I really wanted a girl but turned out to be all boys. So I asked Lilithina, the secret sprite to help me in making a girl smurfette" Papa said. Papa sprinkled some magic powder and then appeared a scene with Papa Smurf and Lilithina.

_"My dear Papa Smurf, you will be able to have a smurfette if only you should not tell anyone that you made her. First you must make her evil before making her good. But remember this, if you tell anybody that you created the smurfette, there will no more smurfettes to come forever" _Lilithina warned Papa Smurf in the scene. Papa nodded and started walking away.

"Wow! I didn't know that was your childhood" Panicky said in surprise.

"But there is more to come" Isabella said.

The flashback smurfs now started going to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the groups were having a hard time finding Isabella and Panicky. They were in different flashbacks but for hours of staying inside the flashback they all finally said but didn't know all of them were gonna say the same. "I wish Tracker was with us" they said.

The groups weren't still giving up on the search and kept going on their search.

* * *

**Hope this chapter is not too short.**


End file.
